plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Security
The Civil Security are one of the two hostile groups in Plazma Burst 2. They are the security guarding nearly every piece of accesible land. Origin ﻿The Civil Security are the law enforcers on Earth. It has been hinted several times that the Civil Security are fighting to defeat the Aliens, such as the detention center in Level 6 holding many Usurpian Soldiers in it and the invasion of the Civil Security's base in Level 31. However, they find the protagonist and his allies a threat, and pursuit to kill them, through any means nessessary. Statistics Civil Security ranks There are four ranks in the Civil Security. The ranks are in ascending order: Civil Security Lite: The foot soldiers of the Civil Security. They have a helmet that has a wider visor than the heavy, and it is circular. They do not have large backpacks like the Civil Security Bosses and Heavies. They are the fastest of the Civil Security. They tend to use pistols and assault rifles, and may appear with higher tech weaponry.Some may be encountered with no weapons,only swords.If they carry swords,watch out for ranged enemies behind them.lites are fast,so shooting them with slow projectiles is difficult.These are the "grunts" of the civil security. Civil Security Heavy: A higher rank than the Civil Security Lites, but not as high as the Bosses. They have a helmet that has a "slit" for a visor. Their helmet points backwards. They use the best weapons the Civil Security has, such as the CS-BNG or the Plasma CS-Bloom.Heavy's are VERY slow.And it Is very unlikely for them to be equipped with swords only.It is also very unlikely that they will appear with an CS-BNG.They will appear with assault rifles on early levels.It's likely they will have grenades. Civil Security Ghost: The Civil Security Ghosts look exactly like a Lite, but are invisible and have black armor and green visors. Thought to be a different species to humans, because they bleed black blood. The Ghosts are regarded as the Civil Security's assassins.They are rarely found with weapons,most rely on there psi blades. Civil Security Boss: The highest rank of the Civil Security. They have a helmet that is identical to the Lites' helmets, but red. They have the body identical to a Heavy. They also use the best weapons the Civil Security has.They will start appearing much more in later levels.They are also very fast. Category:Civil Security Civil Security weapons Pistol: Fires one shot. Used mainly by the Civil Security. It is a basic sidearm. Assault Rifle CS-RC: Rapid fire rifle. A very, very low recoil. It also has very little-to no cool down when shooting.Tends to be used by Lites in the middle of campaign, and Heavies at the beginning. Shotgun CS-DAZ:Used by Proxy, although sometimes used by the Civil Security. Lite Railgun CS-HShot: Used by Lites in the middle of the campaign, but Heavies sometimes use this in the early levels. Railgun CS-OneSOnek: Almost always used by Heavies in the middle/end of the campaign. RocketLauncher CS-LitBro: Anti-vehicle weapon. Used by all classes, except for Ghosts. Plasmagun CS-Bloom : Used by the Lites, Heavies and Bosses. This weapon has slow projectiles that cause large damage. This will show up in the middle of the campaign. Civil Security vehicles CS-Hound Walker: Vehicle of the Civil Security. Used in higher levels. Trivia *CS is placed in many weapons'names the Civil Security use. CS stands for Civil Security. *The pistol is sometimes considered the 3rd best weapon in the game. *Civil Security Heavies looks very much like the EDF Troopers from Red Faction: Guerrilla. *Any Civil Security rank can be used in multiplayer. :*There is a red and blue version of the Civil Security Lite for multiplayer. :*The team for Civil Security on multiplayer is Team 11. :*The multiplayer team for Civil Security is spelled: Citizen Security. *An civil security soldier on level 31 may joke:These aliens remind me of my wife! *The civil security is the only human enemy. Category:List of articles Category:Enemies Category:Groups Category:Civil Security Category:characters Category:The 2 enemies race